


Глядя смерти в глаза

by Norda



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Rome, Drama, Gen, Gladiators, Night Terrors, Roman Britain, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norda/pseuds/Norda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гладиаторские игры. Что увидел Марк в глазах поверженного гладиатора, почему спас его жизнь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глядя смерти в глаза

**Author's Note:**

> Цитаты из книги выделены пунктиром и подчёркиванием.

_Навстречу маленькому отряду пробился дозор. Задача вылазки была выполнена, и солдаты теперь медленно, держа строй, отступали к крепости. Объединённый отряд римлян казался таким маленьким по сравнению с морем вопящих в азарте боя бриттов. С каждым погибшим легионером кольцо солдат сжималось всё уже, а варвары вокруг ликовали. Они тоже гибли, но каждый раз новый воин занимал место погибшего. Мечи были в крови, лица заляпаны брызгами крови, пот тёк по глазам._

_Внезапно нажим ослаб, раскрашенные воины, не торопясь, без паники и неохотно подчиняясь приказам, отступали. Марк завертел головой, пытаясь найти причину: почему варвары прекращали бой? И она нашлась быстро. Из-за кромки леса показались лошади. И это были не просто всадники - это колесницы. Мечи против колесниц - нет никаких шансов. Командир приказал отступать к коепости._

_Труба пропела сигнал, солдаты разрушили боевой строй и бросились к воротам. Уже уставшие от боя, в тяжёлых латах, вверх в гору, спотыкаясь о трупы, но бежали из последних сил, отчаянно надеясь на спасение. А позади очень быстро приближалась смерть: топот копыт и громыхание колёс, но что было ещё страшнее крики варваров - так подбадривают собак в погоне за оленем. Ворота были ещё так далеко, а колесницы неумолимо нагоняли, надежды на спасение оставалось всё меньше._

_Марк прикинул расстояние до ворот и принял решение. Если он сможет остановить первую колесницу, то остальным потребуется время, чтобы их объехать, а это даст возможность легионерам добраться до ворот. Конечно, сам Марк скорее всего погибнет, но сейчас он и только он мог остановить колесницу. Хотя бы попытаться! И если он это не сделает, то лошади за считанные мгновения догонят бегущих солдат, и серпы на колёсах будут кромсать плоть. Погибнут солдаты - те солдаты, которых Марк за несколько месяцев его командования фортом успел узнать._ _Верный меч с негромким стуком упал на вытоптанную землю - сейчас он будет только мешать. Марк почувствовал засохшую кровь на щеке - его или чужая? Но нет времени даже её стереть. Было страшно. Очень страшно стоять и смотреть на_ _неумолимо приближающуюся смерть, ужас ледяной волной растекался по спине, на виске билась жилка._

_Реальность для Марка разделилась. Всё это происходило в считанные секунды, но время растянулось; командир одновременно думал о нескольких вещах, сам удивляясь этому. Часть мозга размышляла о том, как поудобнее встать, как действовать, когда колесница окажется рядом. Другая отчаянно жалела, что его жизнь окончится так быстро, что он больше не увидит родные места и не выкупит отцовское поместье. В отчаянии прорезалась лишь маленькая надежда, что боги сообщат его умершему отцу о поступке его сына, и тот будет им гордиться. Мысли и воспоминания теснились в голове. Марк не хотел умирать. Иного выбора не было._

_Недавно мир гремел звуками битвы: топотом ног и копыт, лязгом мечей, грохотом щитов, хриплым дыханием и криками людей. Теперь внезапная тишина поглотила всё. Марк Флавий Аквила заворожено глядел как развеваются чёрные гривы лошадей, раздуваются тонкие ноздри, играет мускулатура. Пару дней назад они также красиво мчались под его управлением, а сам Марк смеялся от радости и ощущения полёта. Каких то пару дней назад возница лошадей казался товарищем по охоте._

_Как благославение Митры, солнце выглянуло из-за туч. Но небо уже заслонили вороные кони. Вот дыхание коня коснулось плеча. На миг бритт встретился взглядом с римлянином. В нём не было ни злости, ни азарта боя - там было прощание и... сожаление. Сейчас не было времени для слов. Удар сердца, ещё один ...  и вот пора. Короткий вздох и тренированные мускулы легко подбросили тело вверх, Марк сумел сбить своим телом возничего. Два человека повалились навзничь через бортики колесницы, поводья, обвязанные на поясе бритта, лишь чуть замедлили падение. Перед глазами приближалась земля, пыль от копыт и, что было ещё страшнее - мелькающее лезвие._ _Марк лишь успел подумать, что, слава богам - его затея удалась. И в тот же миг всё смешалось. В мир вернулись звуки: испуганное ржание лошадей, крик человека, треск ломающегося дерева и рвущейся плоти. Сверху на них опрокидывалась колесница с копьеносцем._

 

Марк резко открыл глаза. Он жадно дышал, а сердце колотилось, как от быстрого бега. Сейчас он был не в гуще боя - он был в тёмной комнате, в доме своего дяди, в нескольких днях пути от Иски Думнониев. Резкой болью напомнила о себе раненая нога. Форт на границе, служба, битва, колесница - всё это осталось уже в прошлом.  Это был всего лишь сон.

Уже в который раз раненому командиру снилось одно и тоже: бой, его выбор, несущиеся галопом лошади, Крадок, управляющий той колесницей, и тот - самый страшный, момент. Уже столько раз за эти месяцы Марк раз за разом вспоминал и анализировал малейшие детали битвы. Одно он знал точно - он поступил бы точно так же - иного выхода тогда не было. И он уже столько раз жалел, что не умер тогда. Теперь он был всего лишь калекой, живущий на содержании родственника, о котором совсем недавно знал очень мало. Его воинская карьера, все его мечты были разрушены, что делать со своей жизнью бывший командир не знал. Для него даже сходить в бани и прогуляться по городу было уже тяжёлой задачей.

Сейчас глубокая ночь - особенная ночь, самая длинная в году. Во всех британских городах и поселениях сейчас празднуют и жгут костры. А огонёк маленького светильника в комнате практически не разгонял тьмы. Марк вздохнул и осторожно потянулся за чашей с разбавленным вином, но, как бы не старался осторожничать, боль жгучей оцепеняющей резью напомнила о себе, заставила откинуться назад. Марк ненавидел эту рану и эту боль, ненавидел свою судьбу, которая сделала его калекой, ненавидел самого себя за то, что не мог справиться с жалостью к себе.

Аквила сосредоточился на жёлтом огоньке, пытаясь усилием воли отодвинуть пульсирующую боль. На этот раз до чаши дотянуться удалось. Марк жадно сделал несколько глотков напитка. Вкуса он не чувствовал. Тяжёлый, чёрный сон - вот, что поможет отвлечься от боли и воспоминаний, дотянуть до утра.

Утром он проснулся от звуков рожков, стоящего недалеко от стены походного лагеря. И на какое-то мгновение Марку показалось, что он ещё в своём гарнизоне. Но в следующее мгновение реальность с отчаянием напомнила о себе.

Хотя карьера военного и была закрыта для Марка, но валяться в кровати он себе не позволял. Стараясь не беспокоить рану, он поднялся с постели и взял с сундука, приготовленную с вечера тунику. Вспомнился вечерний разговор с дядей - сегодня в Каллеве гладиаторские игры, и они оба будут на них присутствовать. Сам Марк не за что бы не стал проситься сам, хотя ему так хотелось разрушить монотонность скучных дней. Такому деятельному человеку, как Марк Аквила, было тяжело все дни проводить не покидая дома и без дела, но он не хотел причинять лишнее неудобство. Из-за раны молодой человек не мог покинуть дом без сопровождения, а рабов у дяди было слишком мало, чтобы отвлекать кого-нибудь из них от домашних забот.

Ожидание игр невольно подняло настроение Марка. Такое событие очень сильно напоминало ему прошлую жизнь. Тогда нога была ещё цела, а планы на судьбу казались такими простыми и достижимыми: служба в армии,  карьера по служебной лестнице, может быть даже слава и где-то там в далёких седовласых годах возможность выкупить родовое имение, женится и осесть там. В Риме Марк, как и каждый мальчишка, не упускал возможности попасть в Колизей. Он хорошо помнил это ожидание зрелищ, гадание, какой аттракцион устроят организаторы игр, каких экзотических животных выпустят на арену, какие гладиаторы будут выступать. Конечно, здесь в Британии такого размаха не будет, и если бы в Каллеву привезли льва или тигра, то дядя Аквила уже бы об этом сообщил. Но настроения это ничуть не портило.

До цирка было куда дальше, чем до бань и форума, и дядя нанял для раненого племянника носилки. По своему обыкновению, он просто поставил племянника перед фактом, а спорить с бывшим комендантом было бесполезно. Тем более, что тот сразу после завтрака поспешно ушёл. Но около цирка они оказались почти одновременно. Сооружение, являющееся одним из символом империи во всех её закоулках, здесь в Каллеве казалось совсем небольшим по сравнению с Колизеем в Риме, однако путь до мест, предназначенных для должностных лиц и их семей, показался Марку очень долгим, каждый шаг отзывался болью. С двух сторон его поддерживали рабы, но сколько же здесь было ступенек и лестниц! И как он раньше их не замечал?

Только когда Марк наконец-то присел на скамью, предоставив долгожданный отдых раненой ноге, он смог спокойно оглянулся. День обещал быть солнечным и морозным. Марк не удержался перед ребячеством и шумно выдохнул. Пар изо рта заклубился бледным узором. На его родине такого не было.

Трибуны тем временем заполнялись. Местные жители рассаживались на скамьи, выбирая места получше. Кое-где вспыхивали перебранки. Но в большинстве люди, как и во всём Риме, галдели, делились новостями, искали знакомых в толпе, поздравляли друг друга с днём рождения непобедимого солнца*, поедали сладости и, конечно, азартно делали ставки. До Марка то и дело доносились имена популярных в Британии гладиаторов. Дядя Аквила громко обменивался приветствиями с дородным мужчиной и его семьёй, через несколько рядов от того места, где они  находились, молодой трибун с приятелями из  бриттов подыскивал себе местечко поудобнее. Марку были хорошо видны выражение его лица и жесты. Трибун жаловался своим спутникам на провинциальный цирк и сравнивал его с Колизеем. Марк же наслаждался. После нескольких недель взаперти, видеть перед собой открытое пространство, людей вокруг и знакомую с детства обстановку было здорово.

 

Трибуны были уже заполнены, а нетерпение толпы перед началом представления всё нарастало. И вот наконец-то звуки труб и цимбал пронеслись по цирку, привлекая внимание к арене. Ещё один сигнал, и на противоположном конце арены распахнулись створки. Оттуда показалась двойная цепочка гладиаторов. Марк знал, что будет сейчас на арене. Люди вскочили с мест, пытаясь высмотреть любимых бойцов, выкрикивали их имена и слова поддержки. Элита города, сидевшая вокруг Марка ничем не уступала остальным зрителям.

Два ряда гладиаторов приближались к скамьям магистратов, теперь и Марк мог их хорошо рассмотреть. Намётанный взгляд командира выхватывал нужные детали, отмечал преимущества. _Для небольшой колониальной арены они совсем недурны, подумалось Марку, когда он разглядывал бойцов, маршировавших по арене. Может быть, даже слишком хороши, хотя, вероятно, все они рабы._ _Марк, когда речь шла об играх, не разделял общепринятой точки зрения. Ему нравилось представление с дикими зверями или хороший показательный бой, но заставлять людей, пусть и рабов, драться насмерть на потеху толпе казалось ему зряшным расточительством._ Взгляд привычно скользнул к очередному бойцу, отметил оружие, сложение и рост, возраст (очень молодой, наверно ровесник Марка), синие татуировки воина на руках и груди. Обрезанное ухо указывало на положение раба, но голова была гордо вскинута вверх. Это вновь привлекло внимание Марка. Молодой гладиатор как-то отстранёно рассматривал трибуну. На какое-то мгновение их глаза встретились. _«Он боится, - мелькнула у Марка догадка, - очень боится»_. Теперь римлянин заметил ещё одну деталь, которую упустил ранее - молодой бритт был обнажён до пояса. В сердце Рима на жарком песке Колизея это было обычным явлением. Но здесь в такой морозный день это было нарушением правил. Марк, как и любой парень, выросший в центре империи, хорошо знал, как готовили гладиаторов для сражения: был целый ряд процедур, бани и массаж, главной целью которых было максимально размять и разогреть мышцы. А здесь гладиатор стоял с обнажённым торсом на морозе. Марк прекрасно понимал его страх - шансов на победу у него было очень мало.

\- Аве, Цезарь! Идущие умирать приветствуют тебя! - Нестройный хор голосов гладиаторов прокричал традиционное приветствие, шквал криков зрителей был ответом. Но тот гладиатор промолчал. «Упрямец» - уважительно подумал Марк, но это заметил не только он, но и ланиста. Плеть не замедлила ужалить спину молодого бритта, кулаки молодого римлянина беспомощно сжались. Бессмысленная жестокость - как же он боролся с этим в своей крепости.

Под ярким зимнем солнцем гладиаторы подкинули вверх оружие и мастерски поймали, а затем развернулись и прошли вдоль другой части арены. Крики толпы сопровождали их до самых ворот. Марк не отводил взгляда от спины того молодого бойца. Забыть выражение глаз он уже не мог.

Новый сигнал труб и цимбал пронёсся над трибунами. Крики стихли, но гул голосов до сих пор стоял - начался новый этап ставок. Зычный голос распорядителя игр известил о первом номере программы - «Хищные звери».

Марк в общем то и не рассчитывал на экзотических зверей, так что совсем не удивился, когда на арену выгнали несколько молодых поджарых волков. В соперники им выпустили медведя. Звери драться не желали, разбегались по арене,но прислужники стегали их бичами отгоняя прочь от стен, а заодно и зля. Потом они поменяли тактику и начали сгонять животных в центр арены. Толпа на трибунах мало обращала внимание на происходящее внизу. Всюду раздавались выкрики торговцев, люди всё также делали ставки, разговаривали между собой. Рядом с Марком творилось тоже самое. Оглядываясь по сторонам он заметил девочку, которая сидела рядом с тем мужчиной, с которым здоровался дядя Аквила. Капюшон плаща полностью сполз с головы, и её пушистые и непослушные волосы блестели на солнце ярким рыжим цветом. Она не отрывала свой взгляд от арены. Но в глазах не было интереса, она не кричала и не махала руками, как делали почти все вокруг. В её глазах было недоумение и страх. Марк рассердился на тех, кто привел сюда эту девочку, на кровожадную толпу, шумевшую в замкнутом пространстве.

Один из волков умудрился выскочить из окружения и бросился к стене. Копьё охранника пробило заднее бедро, раненный зверь взвизгнул, и долго волочил за собой рукоять, оставляя капли крови на песке. К животному приблизились двое мужчин - они не спешили добивать волка, паясничали, тыкали в него копьями. Волк огрызался, пытался прихватить, слишком близко приблизившегося человека. Один раз это даже удалось. Толпа зашумела: кто-то подбадривал служителей, кто-то зверя. Наконец волка добили. Немного погодя милостиво убили медведя. Не волки, опять же люди. Зрелищного шоу не получилось, и владелец животных не скрывал своего разочарования. Оставшихся волков загнали в клетку, а пятна крови присыпали свежим песком, который почему-то выделялся на общем фоне.

 

Вторым номером программы был показательный бой. Эту часть игр Марк всегда любил. Пусть многие  трюки гладиаторов годились только лишь для того, чтобы сорвать аплодисменты зрителей, но здесь можно было увидеть и интересные приёмы, и различную тактику. Выступали на таких боях, как правило, опытные гладиаторы, что ещё больше привлекало внимание и интерес к происходящему на арене.

Марк внимательно всматривался в выходящих на арену бойцов. Надеясь, что может быть сейчас выпустят на арену того раба с обрезанным ухом, беспокойство за него не отпускало. Эти гладиаторы и правда предоставили достойное зрелище. Пара сражалась за парой, трое против троих, один против троих. Гладиаторы менялись между собой, брали различное оружие. Они срывали и аплодисменты, и восторженные крики, умело держали зрителей в напряжении. Одни эти гладиаторы стоили того, чтобы придти сегодня на игры. Настроение Марка немного улучшилось.

По правилам зрелищ, каждый последующий бой был более серьёзным, более агрессивным и кровавый. Молодой человек всё чаще посматривал на девочку, сидящую недалеко от него. Та то и дело угрюмо оглядывалась по сторонам; матрона, сидящая рядом с ней, иногда наклонялась к девочке и что-то недовольно шептала. Девочка в ответ что-то так же недовольно отвечала, всем видом показывая, что здесь ей не нравится. И несмотря не то, что Марк был рад выбраться на гладиаторские игры, внутри него росли раздражение и нетерпение - боль в ноге усиливалась и беспокоила всё больше, и он уже с нетерпением ждал окончания боёв. Марк старался не показывать своих мучений - старший Аквила ещё с утра предупредил племянника, чтобы тот не геройствовал: если рана будет сильно беспокоить, то они покинут игры. Но Марк перед каждым выходом бойцов надеялся увидеть того молодого парня с обрезанным ухом. Он помнил тот испуганный и отрешённый взгляд, и казалось не справедливым покинуть игры сейчас.

Но вот распорядитель объявил гвоздь программы - смертельный поединок. Волна оживления пронеслась по трибунам. Главным вопросом для Марка было - КТО будет выступать? Кто-то из известных бойцов в Британии или даже в Риме (их имена и поединки обсуждали не только в банях Каллевы, но даже в такой глубинке, как в Иске Думнониев), или ланиста выставит нового неизвестного бойца? При звуках труб люди затихли, затихли даже властьимущие этого города, ожидая появления гладиаторов на арене. Но распорядитель умело нагнетал атмосферу. Он долго расхваливал достоинства и победы одного из любимчиков публики, и когда тот появился, то распалённая толпа уже скандировала его имя. Гладиатор был явно греческого происхождения: длинноногий и сухопарый. Он гордо прошёл по арене, вскинув руку в приветствии. Он наслаждался вниманием. Этот гладиатор был вооружён как ретиарий: шлем, сеть и трезубец. Рыбак - как называли в народе таких бойцов. Марк видел много поединков с ними и очень хорошо знал как много преимуществ есть у ретиариев в поединке. 

Сердце Марка сжало ледяной рукой, когда на арену вытолкали (напоследок добавив ударов бичей) соперника – того самого парня, за которого младший Аквила так переживал всё время. Ретиарий ещё поглощал всё внимание трибун, а Марк не спускал глаз с бритта, до боли сжимало горло  от обиды – почему его выпустили только сейчас, почему именно на смертный бой, почему его не то что не подготовили, но и поставили в значительно худшие условия? Даже комплект доспехов был не полный.

Рядом прозвучал голос старшего Аквилы:

_\- Никогда не одобрял сеть, — проворчал дядя — Нечестный бой, нечестный!_

Марк кивнул головой. Он не мог сказать ни слова.

Два гладиатора заняли свои места, прозвучал звук трубы, обозначающий начало битвы. Зрители напряглись, все глаза были обращены на арену. Ставки уже сделаны, сладости забыты, разговоры отложены на потом. Ещё слышались редкие выкрики – подбадривали рыбака. Тот стоял с тем же гордым видом, небрежно помахивая трезубцем. Некоторое время оба бойца не двигались. Неожиданно молодой бритт бросился вперёд. Для ратиария это тоже стало неожиданностью – он даже не сразу отреагировал, но быстро собрался, ещё раз подтверждая, что не зря был любимцем публики, и отточенным движением бросил сеть. Бросок был неудачным: сеть пролетела высоко над татуированным бойцом, и упала за его спиной. Ратиарию ничего не оставалось, как броситься бежать прочь. Толпа зашумела, комментируя происходящее, а Марк выдохнул: оказалось, что он задержал дыхание.

На арене один гладиатор гнался за другим. У одного меч, у другого трезубец, рыбак быстро подтягивал сеть за верёвку. Марк в беспокойстве сжимал и разжимал кулаки, теребил край плаща, глаза внимательно следили за происходящим.

Напротив трибуны, где сидели магистраты и их семьи, рыбак сбавил скорость и с разворота бросил сеть. Как же молодому Аквиле хотелось закричать, предупредить молодого бойца о броске. Он не мог, да и всё равно бы не успел, а бритт не успел увернуться – он  был слишком близко. Сеть обвивала бойца липкой паутиной, зрители кричали. Кто-то нахваливал ратиария, кто-то был недоволен таким скоротечным боем. Криков всё больше и больше. Победа!

Марк подался вперёд: гладиатор упал прямо перед ним. Бритт выпустил меч из ладони – ему он уже был не нужен. Правая рука была прижата сетью к телу, но левую сеть прихватила только за плечо. Он мог поднять руку, попросить толпу о снисхождении. Но рука лишь дёрнулась, а потом сжалась в кулак. Марк подался вперёд, их глаза встретились. В глазах было отчаяние и прощание. Марк узнал этот взгляд – он уже такой видел. Тогда на поле боя, когда смертоносная колесница была уже очень близко. Так же Крадок прощался с ним, с Марком. Но что видел лежащий раб в глазах Марка? С кем или с чем хотел проститься он и что сказать на прощанье? Кошмар ночей и дней мгновенно вернулся к Марку. Он одновременно был везде: от лежал на холодном песке на арены и стоял на поле боя, сидел на трибуне  и смотрел на погибших около крепости. На него падала колесница, и трезубец упирался в его горло. Смерть холодной лапой охватывала сердце, безысходное отчаяние захватывало разум. Смерть вновь дышала ему в лицо.

А выигравший гладиатор принимал восторги публики. В толпе среди криков восхищения рыбаком уже  появлялись призывы добить неудачника. Марк поднялся, рана резкой болью напомнила о себе, но Марк сразу же забыл про неё. Это потом, но сейчас главное остановить расправу. Тогда в бою  ничто не могло остановить колесницу, ничто не могло повернуть время вспять. Но сейчас другое дело. Удар ещё не нанесён, рука для удара ещё не отведена. Ещё есть шанс остановить руку смерти.

«Жизнь. Пусть живёт. Жизнь!» - голос бывшего командира пронёсся по пространству провинциального цирка, легко перекрывая гам остальных. Удар сердца, другой, третий. Сердце бьётся о холодные прутья клетки. Но это не холод мороза, это холод отчаяния. Странное дело в шуме и криках толпы Марку слышится, как скулит волк в клетке, и кажется, что он слышит стук сердца татуированного раба, скрип морозного песка под ногами ратиария. Марк встряхнул головой – сейчас не время отвлекаться. И вновь призвал к жизни. Боги играют жизнями смертных. Марку показалось или кто-то вторил ему: «Жизнь!». Но нет, не показалось. Вот ещё один возглас, и ещё один. Всё больше и больше. В них нет того азарта, что был среди тех, которые хотели крови: это крики снисходительности.

Вот один из магистратов подал знак помилования, вот гладиатор медленно, неохотно убирает трезубец. Марк облегчённо выдохнул, расслабился – бой выигран. Победа! Марк взглянул вниз на молодого бойца, ожидая увидеть тоже самое, желая поделится небольшой победой. Взгляды встречаются вновь, но в глазах бритта нет ни радости, ни облегчения. Там совсем другое. Что ему дала победа римлянина над толпой? Лишь отсрочку смерти, позор побеждённого воина, ещё несколько дней под насмешек гладиаторов и охранников. Горек вкус такой жизни. Марк не столько выиграл жизнь этому бойцу,сколько подверг его осмеянию толпы. Бывший центурион отвёл взгляд первым.

На Марка сразу же накатилась волна резкой боли, которая уже пульсировала от напряжения. Но теперь он отдался ощущению боли без сопротивления, и лишь кивнул на встревоженный вопрос дяди, даже не вдумываясь в его смысл. Ему хотелось побыстрей уйти отсюда, от этой толпы, арены. Марк повернулся к дяде, собираясь сказать, что хочет быстрей покинуть цирк. Но дядя уже всё понял.

Этот бой завершал сегодняшние игры, и народ уже начал расходится. Старший Аквила прощался со знакомыми, отвечая отказом на приглашения придти сегодня в гости. Марк буквально шкурой чувствовал их любопытные взгляды.

От хорошего настроения, которое было утром, не осталось и следа. Всю дорогу взгляд поверженного гладиатора и крики толпы не оставляли Марка. Победа обернулась поражением. Марк хотел спасти жизнь молодого человека, но сделал ещё хуже. Старший Аквила, думая, что его племянник молчалив и угрюм из-за боли в ноге, пытался отвлечь разговором, то и дело поглядывал по сторонам, как будто от этого быстрей приблизиться поворот на ту улочку, где находился дом.

Только в доме, в привычном атриуме, Марк смог перевести дух. Нога болела. Но эта боль была как плата за жизнь того гладиатора. Но...этого оказалось мало. Решение пришло само собой: тот боец был рабом, следовательно Марк мог его купить. Цена на раба-варвара не должна быть здесь высока, да и владелец гладиаторов не будет заламывать цену за проигравшего бритта.  Но взять ли под крышу дома нового раба или нет решал не он, это решение должен был одобрить хозяин дома. И Марку не терпелось поскорей спросить разрешения у дяди, но того опять не было дома. В городе на рынке были какие-то беспорядки: то ли драка, то ли просто поссорились представители разных племён. Марк не расслышал, когда приходил посыльный с просьбой помочь утихомирить народ. Но старший Аквила сразу ушёл, успев только приказать одному из рабов сходить за врачом. Толстый Ульпий, что врачевал Марка, так и не пришёл, зато сердитая Сасстика оставила ненадолго свои кастрюли и сходила к местной травнице. Принесла от неё какую-то мазь, которая отличалась от остальных каким-то приятным травяным запахом и холодила кожу. Мазь помогла – боль немного отступила.

Марку от нетерпения не сиделось на месте. Если бы не нога, он бы метался бы сейчас по дому и саду, а может быть пошёл на рынок к дяде. Но рана нещадно приковала его к ложу. Старший Аквила пришёл только к самому вечеру, когда за стенами дома была уже сгущалась темнота. Марк внимательно присматривался к его лицу, когда тот бросил тяжёлый плащ на руки, подошедшему рабу и кивнул на вопрос о вечерней ванне. Усталый – да, но довольный. Правила вежливости не позволяли сейчас Марку задать тревожащий его вопрос прямо сейчас.

Марк озвучил своё решение за вечерней трапезой. Осторожно подбирая слова, он сначала поинтересовался, что за разборки были в городе, удалось ли всё уладить. А уже затем, внимательно присматриваясь к дяде, младший Аквила поинтересовался ценами на рабов в Каллеве. Первый шаг был сделан, и Марк ожидал ответа. Он ожидал любой ответ: что рабу-варвару не место в доме магистрата, что цены на рабов ещё высоки и по весне можно будет купить даже образованного молодого раба по бросовой цене - и был готов настаивать. Но дядя лишь чуть потянул паузу, мягко взглянул на Марка и, ухмыльнувшись, поинтересовался сам ли Марк хочет оплатить такую покупку. Молодой человек с готовностью подтвердил. Хозяин дома, почему то сравнил бритта с волком, но Марку уже не терпелось начать переговоры о покупке побеждённого гладиатора. После разговора на душе полегчало. Марк надеялся, что это будет правильным решением. Остаток вечера мирно прошёл под разговор о прошедших играх, об охоте и собаках.

Поздним вечером, когда раб Стефанос проводил Марка до его спальни, Марк думал что теперь всем будет легче: старым рабам не придётся отвлекаться от своих дел ради Марка, а Марку будет проще со своим собственным рабом. Но рады ли будут остальные? Ведь уклад дома сложился уже давно. Марк, не смотря на недели проведённые здесь, всё ещё чувствовал себя гостем. А тут по его вине будет ещё один раб, и, похоже, совсем не такой как они – они всегда были рабами. Не станут ли старики срывать на нём злость? Какой у него характер, как он отнёсся к тому, что Марк спас ему жизнь, может быть он сейчас его проклинает; приживётся ли он в доме, не будет ли нарываться на наказания? Уже на границе сна в голове всплыли слова дяди, на которые он раньше не обратил внимание: «Ты САМ хочешь его купить?». 

Ему снова снился Крадок. Не так как раньше: в этот раз он не правил, несущийся навстречу колеснице, запряжённой вороными лошадьми, он стоял возле своей хижины и лишь махнул на прощание рукой молодому римскому командиру.

**Author's Note:**

> * Dies Natalis Solis Invicti («день рождения непобедимого солнца») - римляне проводили фестиваль солнца 25 декабря, называемый также Dies Natalis Solis Invicti («день рождения непобедимого солнца»). 25 декабря был первым днём после зимнего солнцестояния, когда было заметно удлинение светового дня.


End file.
